Take my breath
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: El recién nombrado comandante necesitaba aire, aunque sus pulmones se negaban a tomarlo. Era como si la corbata de bolo que indicaba su nuevo cargo fuera lo suficientemente pesada para aplastarlo. Pero no estaba solo.


**Escribí este drabble para un chat del grupo de facebook ****Eruri ¤ Erwin 愛 Levi ¤ así que va dedicado a todos los miembros del grupo.**

**Pensaba publicarlo el sábado pero con el último capítulo del anime preferí dejarlo para después de verlo, espero que algo de amor EruRi alivie un poco el sufrimiento.**

**Ojalá que les guste.**

* * *

**Take my breath**

Aquella noche, la luna se ocultaba entre oscuras nubes que anunciaban una tormenta, pero, aunque Erwin ya podía notar el característico aroma a tierra húmeda, se negó a cerrar la ventana de su nuevo despacho. El recién nombrado comandante necesitaba aire, aunque sus pulmones se negaban a tomarlo.

Las manos del rubio se apoyaron en el marco de la ventana mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba satisfecho con su nombramiento, sin embargo, era como si la corbata de bolo que indicaba su nuevo cargo fuera lo suficientemente pesada para aplastarlo.

«_Tal vez lo sea_», pensó, pues convertirse en comandante no solo implicaba nuevas obligaciones, también significaba cargar con el peso de los cientos de vidas que habían perdido, con la esperanza de la humanidad pendiendo de un hilo y con los sueños de aquellos que, como él, deseaban poner fin a aquella pesadilla.

Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia se estrellaron contra su rostro, Erwin comprendió que lo que había llevado a Shadis a renunciar, había sido algo más grande que la humillación de la derrota; más grande incluso que el miedo del que muchos lo acusaban. Erwin sonrió, recordando aquel día en que había rechazado su formación a larga distancia; ahora que había sido nombrado comandante, lejos de querer ponerla en práctica de inmediato, se preguntó si quizá debería pasar más tiempo analizando su diseño para así evitar más muertes.

Su sonrisa desapareció, contrario a la opresión asfixiante en su pecho, que no hacía más que empeorar. La lluvia arreciaba y Erwin sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, consumido por la intensidad de sus propias emociones, imitando a los relámpagos que iluminaban el exterior. Pero aun con los oídos llenos de sus latidos desenfrenados, Erwin escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse a sus espaldas con un golpe nada sutil. Entonces vino la calma.

— ¿No deberías estar abajo, celebrando con todos los demás?

Levi se adentró en su despacho sin esperar respuesta. Erwin sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, por eso no lo detuvo cuando vació el contenido de la vieja licorera en dos vasos.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —respondió con sinceridad, aceptando el vaso que le ofrecía e invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a él.

Pero Levi, lejos de sentarse en las cómodas sillas acojinadas, se apoyó en la ventana, a su lado, ignorando las frías gotas que resbalaban por su espalda.

—Enhorabuena, comandante. —Ambos hombres chocaron sus vasos y probaron el ansiado licor. —¡Es asqueroso!

Erwin lo miró en silencio por apenas una fracción de segundo antes de escupir el líquido, dejando escapar una ruidosa carcajada. —Tienes razón, es horrible.

En varias ocasiones habían hablado sobre lo mucho que Shadis gastaba en licor de buena calidad, bromeando sobre cómo lo primero que harían cuando Erwin fuera nombrado comandante, porque Levi estaba seguro de que ese día llegaría, sería probarlo; pero había resultado ser sólo licor viejo y barato.

—Voy a cerrar la ventana antes de que este lugar termine aún más sucio —anunció Levi cuando el viento fue tan intenso que la lluvia mojaba el interior del despacho.

Erwin estuvo a punto de detenerlo, seguro de que terminaría asfixiado si cerraba la ventana, pero, entonces, fue consciente de que había vuelto a respirar con normalidad.

—Gracias, Levi —sonrió, y Levi asintió en respuesta, porque, aunque no se lo dijera, sabía que no le estaba agradeciendo por haber cerrado la ventana.

—Iré a buscar otra botella.

—No hace falta —lo detuvo Erwin, rozando apenas con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de su mano y disfrutando el leve escalofrío que aquel contacto le había provocado.

Necesitaba su presencia ahí, a su lado. Aunque sonara egoísta, la presencia de Levi era reconfortante. Le recordaba que, aun si debía cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, Levi siempre estaría ahí para impedir que lo aplastara.


End file.
